


Kingdom Hearts : Venvan MLACN AU {Hiatus}

by SeliaHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I’ll add them later - Freeform, M/M, SeliaHearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliaHearts/pseuds/SeliaHearts
Summary: It’s simpleHere’s KH MLACN AU, staring Vanitas as Marinette-“Why the heck am I the girl again?!”“Why the heck are you saying ‘heck’?” Ventus nudged him with his elbow. I shrugged into my seat as I face my two star actors. “Well, it’s not rated for explicit language...”The raven started growling at me... “You can tellhow hard it is to get him in character...”“More like out of character.”Oh that reminds me. “Yeah, I’ll try~ to get them more ic than ooc, if i can.”Y.Xeha raised his hand for a question. “Yes?”“Yeah, how did you go from that E rated HS AU to this.”Ven scoots in to whisper, “Harmone swings”“That’s not a thing!” I urged.“Well, enjoy the show!!!(fic)”





	1. Intro

Like i said i just got the idea and i will make it

Plus I’ll still be working on the Atlantic AU and the Highschool AU so no worries 

I’ll update as soon as my exams are done

God! Why hasn’t anyone done this b4

Just so you know I’m gonna change it up a notch compare to the original mlacn series

Yes I’m a sucker for Venvan

But this one is a bit light hearted sorta weird in a way to

Like more ooc-ness but don’t judge me 

Hope yall can wait a while longer only 3 more days

Edit: the first chappy is up!!!!!


	2. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i know. Im pretty late and I’m so sorry! But enjoy the chapter though. I made it according to the real ep but i of course di a few adjustments.

A/N : you see, the plot and villains may follow up by episodes but I’ll change the POV from time to time to mostly focus on Van and Ven but also focus on other characters

Vanitas (speaking):  
In the daytime, I'm just Van,  
A normal guy living a normal life.  
But there's something about me that no one will ever know,  
'Cause that’s my secret

[Cue intro] (omg how am i doing this)

In the Void-King’s residents, a few crashing noises plus a bit of childish squirms can be heard across the neighbourhood. Luckily, Paris wasn’t full of critics to judge. Even though, ‘he’ was possibly one of them. 

“Melody! Get back here!”

Currently, a 16 year-old was chasing a 4 year-old around the living room. Questioning life as it is and why this kid was still so full of energy. Said child was running off with a CD in her hand. Probably why Vanitas was chasing her in the first place. ‘Where’s Sora when you actually need him!’

[Probably somewhere during an audition: backstage]

“My twin senses are tingling.” Kairi nudge his forearm playfully when he heard him speak. “Shush, do you want to get kicked out?” They were at the backstage of the KIDZ+studio. When a hand had held their shoulder so suddenly, they instantly jumped back a little. Then a cheerful laughter broke out from behind them. 

“Riku!” They squealed in unison.  
“The one and only” he greeted pridefully.

The three of them came together for a group hug. Squeezing each other as much as they can. “Don’t worry, you won’t get kicked out.” He said as they let go of each other. Then Kairi decided to jump Riku as she threw herself on him with her hands. “Hey!” Riku fell back as he held her carefully, huffing a bit before gently stroking her red strands.

Sora had to bend over for him to talk to them. “So, how’s your sister?” She was the reason they’re all here. Hopefully she wasn’t feeling too nervous with all this attention.

“Oh, Xion? She’s fine. Thanks for coming to support her btw.”

“No problemo, she’s our friend.” Kairi cheered, letting go of Riku. As Sora held out a hand to help lift him up. 

“She’s been trying her best.” Then the sound of the microphone stopped them to pay attention.

“[Alright people! We’re going live!]”

“Oh, Sora, what was it that you said earlier.” His best friend asked. “Hmm, Nothing. Just wondering if Vanitas is Okay at home.” They walked further into the backstage.

“You left him with a kid.” Kairi mentioned with a bit of a worried tone. Vanitas was known to be a bit clumsy and a hothead at times. Wonders will tell what a kid might do. The sympathy might as well be for Vanitas, if he ever managed to babysit a kid.

“Don’t worry, i got cover.” He brought out his phone and dialled a someone’s number. “Who are you calling?”. Riku answered him, “Rei, I’ll ask him to go over there”. “Cool”

The show started. “Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!” Alec announced as he started and move actively infront of the camera.

Behind him was the stage where Xion and an older blond girl named Aurora stood.”Hi!” Xion stood there waving at the camera, smiling sweetly as Aurora held an umbrella and tried to spin in a fashionable way. She giggled.

Alec continued after his gesture to the girls. “We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurora Beuté, and to my left, Xion Dawn! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurora and 2 for Xion. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.”

Meanwhile back at the Void-King’s residence. Vanitas still couldn’t get Melody to stop running across the house. He needed to calm down, this was just a kid. A really annoying one! But he knew getting annoyed and angry got him nowhere. Easily, he inhaled and let out an exhausted sigh. 

“Melody, i need that back. Please you’re gonna break it.” Melody continued to giggle. Then when she thought Vanitas wouldn’t chase he anymore, she placed the CD, knowing how precious it was to him, on the table gently. Vanitas smiled a bit at her change of behaviour but was soon surprised when she snatched his phone from his pocket. ‘How in the world is she that fast?!’

“Melody! Come on!” As he was about to run after her, again, he accidentally tripped on the coffee table. “Ugh! Ouch!” Melody giggled. Running into curtains and escaping Vanitas for the how hundredth time. Tikki suddenly flew and floated next to him. “Hey, lay low Tikki.” 

Melody continued to run and play with his phone. Maybe he should just let her. “Why did I agree to this?, no wait, I didn’t!” Sora did and since they looked alike, Ariel didn’t bother looking twice before sure she left. It made him growl a little at the irony where they were nothing alike other than appearance.

Besides, he had black hair and golden eyes. Odd colour if compared to Sora who was a brunette with deep sky eyes. “Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Melody for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.” Vanitas’ lips curved a little to aside. “Thanks”

“I'm gonna vote for Xion, she's the best!”  
“Yeah go ahead” he sighed, at least he knew Xion had this little monster for a fan. What could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Tikki quickly hid under Vanitas’ jacket. Walking over towards the door, he peeked threw the small window to see who it was. When he saw, a small smile appeared on his face. Probably made Melody ran toward him with his phone. He opened the door and was ready to greet the taller silvernette by his door. 

“Rei” He said in a kinda happy tone. Offering his hand and they did their special handshake. “How ya doing man?“. “Great.” Rei glanced to look at the little monster behind the ravenette. Then, bending over to get a good look at Melody. “Now, who’s this little angel.” Melody giggled as she pulled on Vanitas’s rim, peeking a bit to get a better look at Rei. “Who’s he?” She said, pulling a bit harder as she pointed at Rei. 

“Me, I’m an alien made disguised as a very attractive male.” He said proudly, puffing up his chest. Maybe earning a few chuckles and glances from Van. “And I’m here to take naughty children away to my master.” He made up a completely fake story, while making silly faces and gestures. 

Coming in to scope Melody off the ground to carry the 4 year old by his hip. As she laughed and giddy all the way. ‘How does he do it?’ Vanitas mentally questioned as it took him hours to ‘not’ even catch the little brat.

As he carried and played with Melody, he mentioned that his brother told him Vanitas was ‘babysitting’ and asked him to go check up on him. “Did he asked you or was it an order?” “Do you really think I’d even need a reason to see my best pal?” That statement left Vanitas to playfully think for longer than it should have taken. Purposely trying to irritate his best friend. “Hey!” “I’m just kidding!”

“By the way, since I’m here, I’ve got a big scoop for ya. Guess who’s having their photo shoot at the park now~” he hummed teasingly as he continued to play along with whatever Melody was trying to do. Leaving Vanitas to think for a second and instantly gasping in small excitement. “Really?! Ventus? Now? Park?”. He nodded, “as we speak”. Then he glanced at Melody, nodding towards her while giving Van an odd look. “My mom’s friend. It’s not like I couldn’t say no, wait, I literally couldn’t.” 

Rei stood up from his playful position with Melody, as he carried her on his back this time. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this lil’ monster covered.” “You’re the best! Now let go to the park.” Melody cheered as they walked out.

At the KIDZ-studio, the countdown before they’d finally choose the new weather girl has almost everybody at the edge of their seats. Xion felt nervous but the thought of her family and friends supporting her no matter what lifted her spirit. It would be fine, no matter the results, because she’s made it this far and did her best. Aurora on the other hand was more concerned compared to her, but she kept up her proud and confident act, trying hard not to break a sweat.

Alec cleared his throat before he started, “This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...” The voted were counted and viewed on screen and the most votes goes to the person’s name that will appear at the end. And that name was... Xion.

“Xion!”

The sounds of cheering could be heard everywhere. Especially at the back stage were three friends had cheered as they squeezed each other tightly in a hug. Now Xion wondered if she’ll survive after that. Nonetheless, she was happy and grateful for all their support.

Aurora gasped, shocked with how it all turned out and her expression was obviously unsatisfied. Alec got closer, before the closing event. Gesturing the contestants. “Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!” Aurora groaned as she shoved her why passed the camera. “What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!”

In the dark somewhere in Paris, the so called city of lights. A strong dark entity observers every dark emotions that crosses any citizens’ heart. Corrupt them, give them power. To only one price, one condition. Hawk Moth, haunts the people of Paris. 

His eyes are everywhere, and they’re always open. 

The glorious glass window opens to give light to this villain. Using darkness while at the same moment, acknowledging the light. “The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my heartless”

In his hand, as the white butterfly fell he transformed it into a black one with his embedded symbol (the heartless symbol). He released it as it ascends to its next victim.

In the building in Kidz Studio, Aurora stomped across the hallway angrily with her parasol in hand. Grumbling about about winning, talent and looks. After losing, it was natural to lose her temper. She just needed time to cool her head. Provoking won’t help. Still angry, she entered the elevator alone. Suddenly, the power goes out. Lights were a bit flickering and the elevator stopped moving. “Uh? Ah?” But what shock her the most was the heartless that suddenly entered. At instinct, trying to get awake from it or at least get it away from her, she swung he parasol around. “Nah! Ah!” When she opened it hoping for protection, it was infected. Then she started hearing Hawkmoth’s voice.

“So correct you are. You should have won. Yes” his creeper old voice whispered venom in her ears. “I shouldn’t have won. Yes! Not Xion!”   
“Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?” . Without a second though she said, “Yes!” And he whole body was covered with a purple-ish black matter. “That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!”

As the elevator door opens, Stormy Weather was revealed. The previous perfect blond hair was now the stain of black and light magenta, her bright colour outfit turned into dark purple as her face revealed a mask. The infected parasol was now her weapon of destruction.

At the park, where the two models were having their photo shoot. Trying not to look as out as possible, blending in with the crowd even with all the flashing from Vincent. 

Vanitas, who was carrying Melody by his hip and Rei walking beside him tried to be seen as casual as possible. Do not freak and ruin this. That was Rei’s job to ,make sure of it. “Come on” He nudged Van’s arm. “We’re just passing by real quick-“ . “ Then what? I just so happened to ask him to hang out, get drinks and be together? Maybe move in together and adopt two children. And a dog! Maybe a cat and we’ll call him ‘Gere’! Yeah, ‘Gere’ sounds awesome.” Vanitas was fidgety again. Knowing this, Rei pretty much knew what to do as he knew this would happen.

Vanitas will kinda lose it when he’s around Ventus. Which is strange considering he’s perfectly normal around Roxas, considering they look exactly the same. Sometimes, he’d get so nervous and afraid of rejection, it was really Rei’s job to help him get through it. 

Still he couldn’t help but giggle at his best friend’s humour. Yeah, ‘best friends’ that’s what they were and what they’d always be ever since Vanitas told him about his small interest, Riku calls it a ‘crush’, in Ventus. Of course, since Rei would never have the guts to tell him his true feelings. All he could do now is support and help him in any way as possible until ‘that’ day comes. Where he’ll really have to be with him.

Who was he kidding? He could never beat someone as amazing as Ventus. “You kinda forgot the marriage part there bud.” Its the hurt his willing to bear until the time comes. “Skip the wedding, we’re going straight to our Honeymoon.” Because he believes that it can only either be worth it or broken in there end. They laughed together and he was sure, it was genuine.

“Nah! Cut the gay jokes in front of the kid. That guy’s probably as straight as a pole.” And you’re amazing no matter what you are, he thought but could never tell him. “Let’s just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to smoothies with him”. They were classmates, it should be natural. Act natural! Vanitas giggled. That was one of the most Rei could do to make him happy. He smiled at the thought at being better at something than Ventus could ever do. 

‘Stay by his side’

“Magnifico!” Vincent shouted at the twins. “Super! Come now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!” While Ventus and Roxas tried their best to get the poses their photographer wanted. “You think Sora and the other’s are having more fun than us.” Roxas started as their poses together were getting more boring. “Definitely, too bad we’re too occupied to go.” His twin agreed.

“Remember, cool! Just be cool...”

“Hey, isn’t that Vanitas and Rei over there?” Roxas notices first as Ven follows after. He waves at them before his attention was for the camera. “Did you see that? He waved at us!” Thanks for not being so invisible, that might help Rei gain some points but no. “Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal since we’re i the same class.” He held the pale hand down. Hard to not admit that the raven was pretty cute when ever he got excited. He seemed so honest and it’s not the type of vibes Sora always gives. It’s really new. Really Vanitas. And the fact kinda irritates him.

In the Kidz studio, Xion was still being congratulated by her friends. She was happy as she held her trophy. “You were great, Xi!”. “Thank you! I couldn’t have done it without any of you.” “Congrats Sis!” 

Then, Stormy Weather entered the scene to ruin that so precious moment. Automatically, with the stranger’s appearance, Riku, Sora and Kairi got into a protective stance to protect Xion from the obvious new Villian. “Who are you?!”

“Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!” She blasted fire blasts of ice at the four, trapping them where they stood. “Ugh!” “No!” “Xi!” “Somebody we need help”. Before they freeze.

At the park, Vincent was still smashing the catch button on his camera to get more angels of the twins. The two friends at the side only observe as it seems that Ven and Rox were happier when they first saw them. How convenient.

Vanitas felt a small tugging at the rims of his jacket. Melody was pulling and whining about wanting a balloon. Rei decided that he’d help but was rejected by the 4 year old instead. Melody held tight onto Vanitas’ legs. “No! I wanna go with big brother Vanitas.” She was being more difficult at the moment. Vanitas looked at Rei sadly before he facing towards the photo shoot.it made him hum. “Hmmm..... I’ll deal with it. Sora left her with me, so I better not disappoint him” 

Maybe he might regret saying this but he couldn’t see any other perfect chance. “But what about Ven?” To get a real answer, we’ll at least a straight one. Yeah, straight.

As Stormy Weather exited the building, groups of paparazzis and civilians were eagerly waiting for the New weather girl. “Where’s Xion?” This made her more irritated and angry but to intimidate them, she let out a wicked laugh. “Who? For all of you who voted for Xion, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late” She blasted them with her parasol, sending them away with a windy attack.

“Come on, let’s go back. I think that’s enough.” There was nothing to do really. Instead of getting inspiration and pleasure from that photo shoot, he had to watch over Melody. One is to keep her out of trouble. Two is probably because he thinks a storm is coming. The sky’s darkening, maybe it’s going to rain. 

“I wanna go on the merry go round!” She flashed him her big puppy eyes. “No, no Melody, we need to get back. Besides, maybe I could go to at least talk to him.” He didn’t really mean to say that last part out laud. “Who? Your boyfriend? But you promised.”

‘Sora promised. Wait, boyfriend?!” That’s when Rei pops out again to save the day, or At least Vanitas’ day. Boy can that guy get bad days. “What? No, I mean, yes? No!” He flustered, then Rei snatch the lil’ monster away towards the mini theme park. “You go ahead.” “But what about-“ . “I got your back.”

Unfortunately, there were some chances that were necessary for something else. That was when he saw Stormy Weather, scaring and attacking innocent civilians. “Oh, no.” Said Villain had trapped both Rei and Melody inside an ice dome. They’re trapped! ‘Rei! Melody! No. I shouldn’t have left them’.

“Run!” Vanitas ran to someplace more out of sight. Somewhere behind the bench in the park. Tikki popped out from his jacket. Flipping his bangs to aside to reveal his red earrings “Tikki, spots on!” His transformation had been swift. Changing his black jacket into a red and black hoody. His previous baggy white pants were a tight pair of black. His inner shirt was now a fit black and red turtleneck under his jacket. And his hands were covered by a pair of fingerless red gloves matching with black dots that matched his mask. 

He’d transformed into Paris’ every day Superhero, Ladybug!

‘I really need to get a better name!’ Was it because there was a consistency where he kept yelling ‘Ladybug’ because of the miraculous. It wasn’t his fouls people just assumed that was his power.

Maybe he should try climbing walls, that way people might call him Spider-Man instead. Stormy Weather was trashing the park. ‘ Maybe another time’

Meanwhile, when the photo shook was obviously over for now. As Vincent ran for his life. Roxas looked at Ven, nodding. “I’ll cover for ya!” “Stay safe.” He ran towards the others way as Ven hid behind a bush. Grabbing his bag while his at it. Searching, he didn’t find what he needed. A bit panic and fluster invaded him for awhile. “Plagg? Plagg!” .”sheesh kid, I was sleeping you know” he rolled his eyes. Of course his Kwami was always like this before he gave him his treat. “For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It’s one of my manny talents.” He sighed, whatever now’s not the time to talk about cheese.

Bringing out his white ring his his normal gesture. “Plagg, claws out!” Just like Ladybug, his transformation was as quick. His bright coloured clothes were turned into a black themed outfit. His black and green hoody appeared. Turning his white shirt into a fit black turtleneck where there was a cat’s colour and small bell at his neck. As for him, his hoody was brought down to reveal black cat ears matching with his leather belt to act as the tail. His black mask was put on, turning his blue eyes into a sharp cat’s green.

Ventus had transformed into Paris’ other Superhero, Cat Noir!

“And they say black cats were bad luck” His persona had changed into a more cocky and confident attitude. To him it felt more cool than ever to be Cat Noir than your every dat model, Ventus. Not to mention he get to see his favourite person ever time too. Did he mentioned he was flirtatious? Yeah very flirty. 

Ladybug was busy trying to get everyone to safety. Unfortunately he couldn’t help the ones trapped, “ Are you guys, Okay?” . Rei reassured him with a nod, holding Melody protectively. Ladybug tried using his indestructible strong yo-yo to cut through the ice. Unfortunately it was stronger. “Alright, onto plan B.” Great, now to get creative. He heard small whimpers.

“Where’s Vanitas?” Aww, the lil brat cared about him. That sweet.  
“He hasn’t forgotten about you,Melody”.  
“How do you know my name?” Oh shoot!  
“Ah! Uhh... Vanitas told me! He’s coming back, okay?”

The last thing he wants was his identity reveal unintentionally. So, with his long yo-yo he swung away from the scene to the source of this mess. ‘Rei’s with her, they should be fine.” 

As SW was about to leave the park to spread her rain and rage farther. “Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?” Cat Noir teased. He knows a villain when he sees one. Now how to turn her back. “My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!” She shot back angrily. Of course, this cat knew how to push buttons. (Well Ven was known to be sassy) “Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?” Without a second after, he was flung up by the wind brought by SW.

Lucky for him, Ladybug was there to catch him before he fell face first on the hard tar. “And here I thought all cats landed on their feet.” Quickly, he got back his balance and composure on the ground, kneeling a bit his his always cocky attitude. He took, Ladybug’s gloved hand and covered it with kisses. “Why thanks, my Lady. But i had this covered.”

‘This guy again.’ Personally, Vanitas was already used to his so confident and flirty attitude. And not to mention his ‘cat puns’, sure they only rarely amused him. If he was having a good day. He always thought that Cat Noir only teased him like this because he was ‘Ladybug’. The pet names never died though. Whatever!

“Huh?” He pushes the finger of his kissed hand on Cat’s nose. “We Don’t have time for this but you’re welcome anyways. 

Their battle with SW had begun. It was the two of them against her. They had always been working together, this should be a piece of cake. “We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!” She yelled as She blasted them with storms, clouds and created lightning. The impact of the attack caused both Ladybug and Cat Noir to be blown away.

Luckily, Ladybug was swift enough to hold on to a pole until the wind died down. “Gotcha” Also catching Cat before he was blown off. ‘She’s strong!’

When it did die down, they fell onto each other. Cat may have been above him, putting on his signature grin with the position their in. ‘This guy really won’t back down will he?’ He wasn’t flustered, this was just Cat Noir though. He was sorta like that weird kid in class. Guy doesn’t-bother him, if it had been Ven, well that’s a whole different story.

Pushing Cat off of him, they needed to think of a plan the defeat SW before she causes any more chaos. “You’ve got a plan buggaboo?” ‘Again with the per talks, whatever I’ll let it slid this time’ 

That was when it hit him, “Just follow my lead.” Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street. They try to fight off SW from the sides. When things were flung at them, Ladybug used his yo-yo as a shield. His yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir’s head.

“Ow!” He looked at him, caressing his poor head. ‘Yeah, i gotta get used to that. But he deserved it.’ Ladybug only giggled at him. 

In a place hidden from sight, Hawk Moth communicated with his new villain. “You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.”

“She got away.” He sighed, but he knew they couldn’t give up. For the sake of Paris, they couldn’t. “ I think she went this way” Cat pointed toward the Kidz Studio.

“Let’s go!”

When they entered the building, the lights were suddenly cut off. Blinding their vision. “Aww great,” LB groaned. Now he might bump into a wall. “Hey watch it.” Cat teased and conveniently LB tripped on a wire or something.”Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?”. “Oh I’m sorry, not all of us has night vision.” He remarked, sarcastically. Cat smirked and laughed a little at the tiny sarcasm. 

“No need to bug out. Just trust me!”  
“Of course I do”

As annoying as he seems, he’s still a faithful partner 

Cat took his arm and lead the way into the wide studio. Where they were instantly attacked by strikes of lightning and flares. “This chicks got some issues!”

“Hand over your miraculouses!”

“Or she didn’t get her driving license.” He dodged a giant stereo thrown at him. “Careful my Lady.” Even in times like this, those bug puns would die.

“You know that I’m a guy, right?” He thought that was pretty obvious. 

“Doesn’t matter, you’re still ‘my’ amazing Lady.” 

SW was about to send them another wind whirl. They ran out into the hall and ran into the frozen four.

“Ladybug!”  
“....and Cat Noir” Cat added. 

‘Oh, almost forgot Sora was here.’ Maybe he should take them to safety first. That was before Sora spoke up. “LB, the villain is Aurora, something possessed her and I think her parasol’s the source” 

Cat helped brake the ice that was trapping then and lead them outside. “Good luck LB and Cat!”

“I love our purrfect fans!”  
‘Cat puns, always the cat puns.’

When they’ve found out where the akuma was, it was time to get it and set everything right. They reentered the wide studio and it was still dark, they couldn’t see a thing. Once again, Cat had to lead the way.

It was getting a bit into him, that Cat was holding his hand. Maybe he should just imagine- what no! Focus! “Um..Cat, I think I can-“ “Duck!” A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug. Luckily Cat warned him before it hit him.

A bit shake by the thought of it really hitting him, “al-alright, follow your lead... this time.” He could feel the gleeful smirk Cat was giving him as he lead them to the top of the building. Finally out of the dark. And facing SW as she waited for them.

“Aww, how cute, I wish I had a Prince Charming to save me.” She snarked as she saw them holding hands, “But you fell right into my trap!” She aimed her parasol at them, the wind whirl forming at the tip. “Now it’s time, get their miraculous!” Hawk Moth command. “Party’s over!”

“Actually, we’re-“ sees Cat still holding his hand. Cat let’s go nonchalantly giggling to himself. “Hehe”. “We’re just getting started, Lucky Charm!” He three his yo-yo into the air as magical lights appeared, but what fell into his hands were “a bathing towel?” Usually very random items. 

“Well At least when we get obliterated, we’ll be dry.” Vanitas can take his jokes any day, but still what could a bath towel do now. Think! Think! “Hold your whiskers cat, how bout you keep her busy while I make a plan”

Taking one of his free hand, he planted a romantic peek. “Anything for you, buggaboo!” “I’m not buggaboo!” Sometimes this guy was too flirty for his own good. 

Cat went to face SW. “Hail!” Hailstorms were shoot and Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail. “So what’s the plan again?” “Wait I’m thinking!” “Better hurry my arms are getting pretty tired!”

Vanitas looked around his surroundings, using his Lucky vision for any clue to how to defeat this villain. What he spotted were a HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a billboard. “Cat the billboard.” It took a while before he figured out what he meant. “I got it! Cataclysm!” Facing SW

“Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?”  
Stormy Weather attacked Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps his yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug jumps in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.

As he broke the parasol, the heartless came out. “That’ll do it, no more manipulating for you.” Before the heartless flew away, he tossed his yo-yo and caught it to de-evilize it. It flew away as a normal butterfly. “Bye-bye you nasty critter.” Cat got up to try and sneak behind him “Takes one to know one”. Personally, Vanitas shoved his palm into his face. “Shut up” they were partners after all. The last was step was turning everything back to normal.

“Shall we?”  
“Why? Embarrassed to do it alone?” He wiggled his brows  
“Sh-shut up! Miraculous Ladybug!” He threw the lucky charm and every damaged that was caused return back as if it never happened.

Ven, being the biggest dork he is thought the action was cute. “Cute~”. Earning a brief tensed look from his ‘Lady’. 

Aurora stirred awake as she turned back to normal. “Huh? What? Where am i?” It was good as long as she was safe.

Cat brought up his fist and LB followed the gesture. “Pound it!” They said together, like they’ve always had. When they were out of sight and away from the scene, their miraculous started beeping. “Oh, great, let’s-“ before he was about to go and call it a day and turn back into Van, Cat had eagerly but gently grabbed his arm. “Can’t we?” He instantly shooked. “We can’t.”

“But-“ he gave a sigh. It was always like this and he wanted to change. Roxas knew and he was okay with it. But why didn’t LB want to? Was he that uninterested? Sometimes, even as Cat Noir, these thoughts were inescapable. 

He was brought out of these thoughts when he felt a gentle caress on his cheeks. LB had lean down a bit to look at him in the eyes. He hadn’t realise that he had his head hung from his neck. Looking so obviously sad. Then the raven haired spoke, “You know why, it’s for the best.” This made him more sad and defeated, though maybe he was used to it.

Seeing this made Vanitas feel guilty inside. Yes, it wasn’t fair. They were partners, they should be as close for the sake of Paris. But for some reason, he felt like it wasn’t necessary. They trusted each other this much, should it be enough? Then he pulled the taller blond closer so that their foreheads were touching. “Maybe one day. It’s just-“ he pulled himself away. “I’m not ready.”

This actually turned him over. LB, his lady had initiated some form of ‘affection’.’ ‘He really did care!’ Practically made him float on cloud nine. He still had a chance! Sitting on one knee, he bowed for the boy of his dreams. If you could say that. It was Paris! Love was everywhere! Taking his hand and kissing it one more time. No matter, the annoyed groan he received. “Then I’ll wait!”

There the obnoxious cat he’s always known and love in a non-romantically way. With that he swung before the retransformed. They went their separate ways.

Somewhere as a window closes in defeat, Hawk Moth mourn his loss. “Someday, the Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!” As he stomped and hit his cane on the cold floor.

And the day went by without any other super villain ruining it. That goes with the photoshoot. “So how’d it go?” Roxas whispered to his twin. Ven only grinned at his clueless brother. “Oh nothing~”. As their photos were taken. “You look too happy. What happened-“

“Look at the camera, Darlings” Vincent urged.  
“Sorry!”

Vanitas ended up staying and tolerating with all of Melody’s antics. It’s the leat he could do after all the terror that’s happened. “You okay dude? Were you safe during the attack?” Van was a bit in awed before he heard him. “Hum? Oh yeah, i was-“ Melody rescued him from answering the question by gesturing him to carry her. Maybe he was a good babysitter? Take that Kairi! “Vanitas! Big bro Vanitas! You know, you know? I know your secret.” She was laud but the secret part caught him a bit. ‘Oh no she didn’t!!’ 

“You’re best friends with Ladybug! That’s why you know each other!” ‘Phew!’  
‘Great another rival!!’ Rei shouted mentally to himself as he tried so hard to maintain a cool face and that he didn’t mind the fact. Maybe Namine would care more than he did? That big LB fan blogger!

“On who is this angel?!” Vincent had suddenly come up to them and gesturing Melody. “I’m Melody!”. “Yes! Yes! How bout” he suddenly pulled Vanitas toward the twins. They just smiled at him and Ven just naturally made his heart flutter. Was he making a weird face.

“Such a beautiful sight of a brother and sister! Oh you both have to be in it!” One could tell how red he turned. No! No! Was he ready for this? He turn to look for help from Rei and all he got was a big thumbs up. ‘Is this really happening?’

“Umm... we’re not”  
“Vani’s not my bro but i love him just as much” Melody urged, clinging at Van’s neck and hugging his head.  
Roxas held himself for a bit. “Vani?”  
‘Oh god can this get more-‘ he felt a reassuring touch on his shoulder. He turned to meet with the soft blues of Ventus’ eyes

“Relax, you’ll do great! Besides, you’re both cute!” Was he blushing? Or was he about to die when Ven called him cute? Maybe be was implying to Melody? But he said both.

He felt a light shove on his other shoulder. “Hey, relax will ya.” “Alright, my beautifuls smile for the camera!” They ended up coming up with cool and sweet poses. Natural stiffness just came to him sometimes.

After the photoshoot, Vanitas thought it was time to head home. It has really been a long day, and he wasn’t that much of an outside guy. Honestly, he rarely goes outside if Rei hadn’t given him a reason. Speaking of Rei, he was waiting for him to go home together. Melody was with him now when his shoulders started to hurt.

“Hey!” A strong voice suddenly called from behind. Turning, he was greeted by the same blue eyes that made him melt each time. His voice wouldn’t come out this time. “Thanks for helping with the photoshoot, it made Vincent really happy!” He nodded vigorously, trying to stay in eye contact. “ Um.... can we?” Without another word, Ventus slid his arm across his shoulders and his other arm held his phone up. “Say cheese!” It was unexpected but all he did was automatically held a peace sign.

“Cheese!”  
“Cheese!” 

They both smiled and took the selfie together. Maybe today he got something   
back after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku replika’s name ‘Rei’ is from the fanfic made by BlackMageEljin  
> And if you’ve read ‘you’ve received(1) message’, you should know where the cat name ‘Gere’ comes from...
> 
> Anyways, there had been a lot of fanfics in this fandom I’ve read. Any recommendations? Just suggest in the comment box. Q&As are welcome as well
> 
> I promised that I’ll try to be active but at this point i might post once a week. Next is my Atlantic AU, so stay tune!!!
> 
> If you wanna know more don’t be afraid to ask because I’m not afraid to ask for advise on how the heck I’m gonna manage this and my studies at the same time
> 
> Guys!!! I’m failing some subjects!! The stress in unnerving but I’m still reluctant to continue this. I haven’t been too explicit, right? I’m learning how to draw too. Yeah, so much time right? No
> 
> Btw, for those who’s reading this till the end, Tq so much! Love ya guys!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think. I can take it


End file.
